


Three Kisses

by waterscroll



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Blood, F/M, Heisuke route, Imprisonment, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterscroll/pseuds/waterscroll
Summary: While imprisoned by Sanan, Sen begins to experience the effects of his Fury blood.





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> One of the reasons I find Sanan so fascinating is how he can be so different in different routes and yet recognizably the same person. I've written a couple of good!Sanan fics so I wanted to try writing evil!Sanan.
> 
> If you like you can see this as a prequel to my much happier Sen/Kimigiku fic.

Sanan comes to her as she wakes and his hand is in her hair. “Princess,” he says, his voice soft and deceptively gentle. He turns her, as he always does. He needs her lips. There is no point in fighting, she discovered how strong he was in his Fury form early in her imprisonment. She knows how little chance she has of resisting him. When he presses down on her she’s overwhelmed by the scent. He’s bitten through his lips and when he kisses her she tastes blood. A moment longer and she’s needy for it.

Sen’s taken lovers before, any Demon woman will find herself surrounded by available men and a Princess even more so. She’s never experienced anything like this. Sanan’s blood is like joy inside her. She feels arousal in every part of her body but at the same time peace. She wants to clasp him close, and in that moment she lets herself. This wasn’t her choice, she never agreed to this, she lets herself feel the muscles in his shoulders and back as the sweetess of his kiss penetrates and fills her.

She’s dimly aware that he could bed her there, but he doesn’t. Instead he sits and watches her as she licks the last traces of blood off of her lips. He’s beautiful in the candelight, like an iridescent snake.

One day Kimigiku will come for her. Sen knows that like she knows her breath. She has very little left, but she has this, the knowledge that Kimigiku will come.

“You are a Princess,” Sanan says, watching the emotions on her face. “One day you will be a Queen.”

 

He comes to her in the morning and kisses her and the taste of his blood is so sweet she thinks she’s dreaming. It can’t be real, this pleasure, this overwhelming peace, this sweetness of blood and lips and kisses and breath. Sen lets herself believe it’s a dream until she knows it’s not, and then a moment longer until she’s awake enough to be disgusted with Sanan and herself. She pushes him hard off the bed and likes the satisfying thunk when he lands on the floor.

“You’re strong,” he says. He doesn’t bother to move, just looks up at Sen. “I knew you would be strong.” He strokes one hand up her arm and she shakes it off, just a fraction of a second too late. Then he does it again. He’s right, she’s stronger now. He sits up to see what she will do and she does it, she pushes him down, just to realize when he smiles that she’s done precisely what he intended.

Sen feels his blood flow through her, the overwhelming bloodlust pumping through her body. She wants to drink of him and to feel him beneath her. Before she knows it she’s straddling him. The strength she has now is the strength of a Demon man. She’s heard what human men sometimes do to women they take in battle. This man, who once was human, doesn’t deserve better than that. She finds the thing she wants, through all of his clothes, and starts to rub herself on it. His hands float to her waist but she slaps them away, she doesn’t want to let him touch her and she closes her eyes so she won’t see him smile. She could rip at his clothes and fuck him but she doesn’t want him to come, that isn’t what this is for. She grinds on his cock until she’s close and then, oh yes, there’s something else she needs. Her teeth are sharp and she tears at the skin on his thumb. His blood is in her mouth and his cock is between her legs and she comes, gasping.

In a second she’s off him. She’s gotten what she needs and now she wants to vomit. Sen has seen the bodies left by Sanan and his Furies. That’s not who she is. She won’t be like that.

Sen knows Kimigiku will come for her. She’s known it her whole life. There is very little left to her, but this remains, the knowlege that Kimigiku will come for her.

Sanan watches her and when he puts his hand on her back she lets it stay. “Your strength is beautiful,” he says.

 

He comes to her in the morning and this time he doesn’t kiss her, just stands at the door and waits for her to wake. “What do you want?” Sen says, as flatly as she can. He’s not kissing her and she hates the way she aches for it.

“To show you something,” Sanan says. He’s carrying two swords and he tosses one at Sen. She steps out of the way and lets it clang on the floor.

“If you want my blood you’ll have to take it,” Sanan says, assuming a ready stance. “But I think you can.”

And oh she’ll take it, take his blood and his flesh and rip into his body for everything he’s done to her, until he’s dead and can’t hurt her anymore. In a moment his sword is in her hands. When she lunges Sanan parries, and he’s good and skilled and well-trained and strong like a human shouldn’t be, but Sen can tell it strains his arms to counter her blows. It’s an attack that should have winded her, but in a moment she’s striking again. And again. His blood is in her body and she’s never been able to fight like this. There’s a joy in it, in feeling herself this strong. She lets herself enjoy it while she can, since she thinks she might kill him soon and then it will be over.

Then Sanan turns, and his back is to the wall, and there’s an opening, and suddenly Sen’s sword is through his abdomen. There’s blood everywhere, sweet and delicious, but Sanan just sheathes his own sword and places both his hands around her back. He’s not hurt at all. This is the power of his Fury form. This is what he had wanted to show her.  He kisses her and his mouth is full of blood and sweet.

“I don’t intend to rule,” Sanan says. “You will rule. I will help you.”

Sen thinks about her people, few in number, and how strength like this could save them. Furies are powerful, but their powers consume their lives, and only Demon blood can help them survive. Together, their two peoples could live.  Like her, Sanan also leads a people he might not be able to save.

Kimigiku will come for her, Sen knows. Kimigiku will take her out of this and return her to Yase, where her people will endure, small and hidden, like they always have.

“You are a Princess,” Sanan whispers in her ear, his voice soft and beautiful and alluring. “You will be a Queen.”


End file.
